Royceilia Anamorah
Jhimena Mercado is a Afro-Latina professional wrestler, model, fashion designer, and television personality. Early Life Jhimena ''was born in New York, New York to an African American mother and a Mexican father on March 23, 1994. Her birth was the result of infidelity in her mother's relationship with the father of her sister and brother (Vanessa and Jiovanni Perez). She stayed with her father and his wife for most of her life, thus causing a rift between her and her birth mother. She had always been the sporty type, playing basketball, lacrosse, and softball as a teen. Her best friend Messiah Lorenz, who was an amateur wrestler, got her into the whole wrestling scene. She didn't take it so serious, it had just been a fun hobby at the time. Around the age of 17, she witnessed her big brother, Jiovanni and father's murder. Lost and enraged, she used wrestling as a stress reliever. With the man of the house gone, times grew harder. She found herself working at strip clubs on the weekends to make extra money to help her step-mother provide for the family. When that didn't suffice, she made the decision to go into wrestling full-time. She would do matches in the independent circuit for a little more cash. It was then she had found out just how much she loved the sport. Professional Wrestling Career 'Bad Gal Behavior (2016-2017) In mid 2016, Jhimena got signed to a girl-dominant league known as BGB (Bad Gal Behavior). Shortly after she started going by the ring name Royceilia. She reunited with her "twin sisters" who were not happy to see her, sparking an immediate feud. Royceilia made her BGB debut against her "sisters", partnering with Kiera Darkholme (otherwise known as Veronica). They lost due to a Twin Magic mix up. She departed from BGB and the end of 2016, due to professionalism issues. '''ROX Wrestling (2017) Royceilia also signed to ROX mid 2016. She ended up leaving before a debut took place'.' 'FUTURE Pro Wrestling (2017)' Close to the end of 2016, Royceilia signed with FUTURE. She was immediately put into action. She competed in a house show against Juliet Marie Rose (whom she had met in the ring before). She won the match with her signature 'G2' submission. She made her episode debut as a main-eventer. She competed against 2 other divas in a 3 corners match. She departed From FUTURE in April, 2017. Cherish the Opportunity (2017-2018) Towards the end of 2017, Royceilia signed with CTO's developmental league, FORTUNE. She debut on the first episode of the 2018 year taking on Marcela Ferreira, where she did not come out victorious. Personal Life While signed to BGB, Royceilia met Desean Garcia. The two immediately sparked a connection but stayed friends due to Royce's engagement to wrestler Marcus Smith. Royceilia and Marcus soon departed and Desean held Royceilia's hand through it all, causing the two to hit off. The relationship soon ended but was rekindled a little while later after Royce was signed to FUTURE. The relationship was then once again called off shortly after.. Months later, she caught up with an old friend: Tydello Beckham. The two met during a trip to Miami. The relationship sparked late 2017 but didn't last long, ending early 2018. The two rekindled the relationship a year later. In-Ring Persona When in ring, Royceilia takes on a dark character. She would describe the character as her real life inner demons manifesting to the outside world. A Girl with a heart that was once pure, tainted by life's many problems, that is now black ( Hence the name "Queen Blackheart" ). A dominant force towards the women while simultaneously being a seductive force to the men. Her in-ring character acts out like her mother, very deceiving and twisted. She can be very immature, throwing a 'tantrum' if she doesn't get what she wants; only this tantrum involves inflicting pain on others. Appearance Royceilia stands at an average height, light hazel eyes and golden brown skin. Her natural hair is black and just below her shoulder but when in-ring her go to look is long, bright, red hair. She alternates between that and black hair, occasionally going to another color if it matches her look and the time is right for her. Her attires consist of revealing two pieces that cover barely anything (Her representation of the seductive side of her character.) or leotards that cover more than the two pieces but still not as much. Her colors of choice are red, black, green, and purple. Heavy on the black. Other colors are rare for her. She loves fishnet, it is incorporated into almost everything she wears. She never goes without ripped fishnet on her legs. When she is wearing a two piece, she pairs it with fishnets, knee pads, and Wrestling boots (Under-knee length). When wearing a leotard she goes for fishnets and thigh high boots or thigh high printed leg sleeves and knee length boots. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Scythe' ( Leaping Punch ) - 2017-present **''Femme Reaper DDT( Leaping DDT ) - 2017-present **Disasterpiece ''( Full nelson reverse STO ) - 2017 **''G2 ''( Inverted figure-four leg lock ) - 2016-used as signature thereafter **''Disasterpiece 2.0 ''( Fireman's carry powerbomb ) - 2016-2107 * Signatures ''' **'' Backtrack ( Back Suplex Side Slam ) **'Super-kick' **'Big boot' **''So ASS-inine ''( Running or Jumping Hip attacks ) **'Fake-out back elbow' **'Slingshot back-breaker' **'Running double knee take-down' **'''''Stamp of Disapproval ( Facebuster Variations) **''Cutting Edge'' ( Kick combo followed by a parallel snapmare) *'Nicknames' **'Kween of the Damned' **'Queen Blackheart' **'Dark Princess' ( used while in relationship with Desean Garcia ) **'Satan's Favorite Playmate' *'Entrance Themes' **'"I love money" '''by Chanel West Coast ( 2015-2016 ) **'"I Can't Stop" by Unknown ( 2016-2017 ) **"Crossfire" (Edited) by Stephen ( 2017) **"Masterpiece"' by Noni ( 2017-2018) **'"I'm the Queen"' (English Version) by Gery Nikol (2018 During Divamania II) **'"Pushin" '''by Chanel West Coast ( 2018-Present) Category:ROX Category:PS4 Category:XBOX Category:FUTURE Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler